Fang's Finest Emporium
Fang's Finest Emporium is a Fighting Fantasy-orientated run by Ken Beuden and launched in 2002. Creation The discussions on Rebuilding Titan, and subsequently Titan Rebuilding, addressed many issues, tackled many inconsistencies and often displayed a deep appreciation of the Fighting Fantasy canon. They also enticed from Ken Beuden the re-emergence of that part of him that as a little boy would draw maps of Allansia. Nedueb’s first foray was a Theology Encyclopaedia fusing his passion for with that for Fighting Fantasy. This indulgence of his creative side, that was largely left to sit in the corner of his mind in his day job, led further. He created a map of eastern Allansia for Dave Holt who incorporated it into his map of Allansia. He went on to try to map Sword of the Samurai, and created a huge map in of Hachiman. He then decided to expand this to Khul, thinking it would be a small exercise. He was wrong. He then started Fang’s Finest Emporium, initially to showcase the maps. The site became an attempt at being another repository of Fighting Fantasy information, whilst staying in the character of a Fang-based shop-owner (called "Enkyn"). Beuden found that by the time he had mapped Khul, he had largely catalogued the Khulian books. Soon he was creating the Khulian Encyclopaedia which found its home on the Emporium. There were many other items that Nedueb wished to open up to the world and these found their way to the Emporium. Purpose It was designed to be an accessible repository of Fighting Fantasy information, all presented form an in-world perspective by the ever present owner of the Emporium, Enkyn. Its in-world name was "Enkyn's Eclectic Emporium". Contents Front Page *About Fang The Book of Atlan *Section One - The Maps from Canon *Section Two - The Detailed Maps Encyclopaedias *The Encyclopaedia of Theology **On Dragons **The Kami of Hachiman **On Ashra, Elim and Vuh *The Encyclopaedia of Khul *The Encyclopaedia of Allansia *The Encyclopaedia of The Old World Recommendations *Titan's Timeline *''Deathtrap Dungeon 3'' (Hosted - co-written with others)This is a fan written Fighting Fantasy adventure. *The Complete Calendar of Titan *The lands of the Bronze Coast *The Fighting Fantasy collection *Board and Card games of Titan Places of Interest Enkyn advised: "If you want to find out more about this world of Titan in which we live then I can recommend the following places for you to visit." and the result was an attempt at a comprehensive list of Fighting Fantasy related websites, which included: *Advancedfightingfantasy.com *Advanced Fighting Fantasy Roleplaying Games *Amylase *Clarecraft *Demian Katz's Gamebook Website *dungeoneer group *Dungeoneers *Fighting Fantasy Collector *Fighting Fantasy Gamebooks *Fighting Fantasy MSN Group *Fighting Fantasy Project *Fighting Fantasy Webring *Fighting Fantasy World *Fighting Fantasy.com *FightingFantasy.org *Fightingfantasy2 · Fighting Fantasy Gamebooks *Gamebook Collectors *gamebooks-The Gamebook List *Mantikora *Martin McKenna *Mithrandir's Gamebook Grotto *Molochs' Gamebook Garden *Myriador *Rebuilding Titan *Sorcery! by Steve Jackson *The AFF Yahoo Forum *The Archives of Lord Easterbrook *The Black Tower *The Book of Legends *The Oracle *The Realms of Shabak *The Shrine of Hamaskis *Titan Cross *Titan Rebuilding *WEB RPG: Townhall Forum *Wizard Books *Yaztromo's Fighting Fantasy Website *Yaztromo's Tales of Yore Non-canon Names and Places Derived from Although this site absorbed itself within the canon of Fighting Fantasy, it did introduce some names and places not previously found in canon or fandom: Names *Vernic - in the Khulian encyclopaedia it filled the gap left in the book Beneath Nightmare Castle by ascribing a name to Baron Tholdur's Gardener. *Stranger of Kelther - name given to the Hero of Portal of Evil. *Oiden's Champion - name given to the Hero of Beneath Nightmare Castle. Places *Honeytongue Woods - in the map of Khul on the site placed south of Neuberg, named after Honeytongue Mead. Other *Salamonian rating system - as an in-universe term for Fighting Fantasy Statistics. Dead URLs *homepage.ntlworld.com/kenneth.beuden/FightingFantasy/ See Also *Fighting Fantasy on the Web External Links *Fang's Finest Emporium References Category:Article stubs Category:Fighting Fantasy Websites Category:Fighting Fantasy Fandom